


🥀dessert🥀

by WOOSAN_dwich



Series: LUST [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cliche, Fluff, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Might add other tags later, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, boyfriends!woosan, busy san, corny ending, dom!top!san, foreplay with chocolate, san being a daddy, san's b'day, sub!bottom!wooyoung, woo is a tease, wooyoung being a sexy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOOSAN_dwich/pseuds/WOOSAN_dwich
Summary: san comes home late from work on his birthday and is surprised by his boyfriend who is ready with his present.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: LUST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	🥀dessert🥀

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck with this idea while i was having my chemistry class and i wrote it during my math class. don't expect too much from this, it's a mess kekeke :3
> 
> also, forgive me for any grammatical mistakes since my math teacher scolded me while i was writing this so it MiGhT have affected this T_T

work for san had been hectic and exhausting lately.

a few of the office staffs were off to thailand for a 'business trip'. so, san was one of the workers assigned to work on behalf of them. he had to stay back for a few more hours than usual.

and today was no different.

it was already 10:30pm when san checked his watch while he got inside his car.

even though today was his birthday, he couldn't take a leave from work.

he knew wooyoung would be hurt because of his lateness as he knew the younger would have prepared something for him, being the sweet boyfriend he is.

nowadays, san hardly spent time with his lover due to his overloaded work.

but wooyoung was an understanding person.  
he knew that whatever san was doing, was for their own sake. 

so wooyoung never complained.

as san was driving through the streets, he noticed that a flower shop was still open.  
so he pulled up near the shop to buy some roses for the younger as a compensation for his lateness.  
he also bought some chocolates from a shop nearby which was also surprisingly still open.

it was not long after that he reached his apartment.

he knocked on the door with a bit difficulty as his right hand held the bouquet and his other hand held the chocolates.

just a few minutes later, he was greeted by an all-smiley wooyoung.

"come on. in, fast." wooyoung practically pulled san inside the apartment.

"i'm so sorry woo that i have not been able to spend time with you nowadays. it's just that work has really been hectic lately. so, take these as a sorry present? is that what it's called?" san said as he laughed lightly and gave the roses and chocolates to wooyoung.

"san, you don't have to feel sorry and i know whatever you are doing is for our sake. so, i'm not upset. but today is your b'day! you didn't have to bring me these."  
wooyoung said as he pinched san's cheeks and san smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

wooyoung went to their bedroom and put the roses in the vase on the nightstand, and the chocolates beside them.

he then returned to the living room to find san still standing expectantly with his hands on his waist.

"come on woo, i already know you've prepared something for me. what is it?" san asked like an impatient child.

"i cooked your favourite food what else? now come on, let's eat together!" wooyoung chirped.  
meanwhile san chuckled lightly.

he was so lucky to have wooyoung who was so understanding.

wooyoung led him to the kitchen and served san some food as well as took some helping for himself.

they ate their food, talking about random things, laughing and giggling.

soon they finished their dinner and san was washing the dishes.

"i have another surprise for you." wooyoung said giving a cheeky smile.

"hmm? what is it?" san asked but he was more into washing the dishes.

"just wait here."

and with that wooyoung dashed out of the kitchen.

  
a few minutes passed and wooyoung was yet not back. san was even finished with washing the dishes.

_he is_ _taking quiet long to bring the 'present'._ san wondered.

"wooyoung, you didn't need to bake a cake and hide it in the bedroom just to surprise me. now get your ass here and help me put the dishes awa-" san yelled from the kitchen but his voice got stuck in his throat at the sight he saw when he turned around.

_wooyoung stood there at the entrance of the kitchen in a long black silk robe_.  
 _his right shoulder was exposed as the silk robe slipped down, revealing his honey tanned skin._  
 _he had_ _his right leg seductively peeking out through the slit of the long robe._  
 _and shit! he had a black lace garter on his thick thigh._

wooyoung walked towards san and hooked his arms around the older's neck.

"we can put the dishes away later. how about you have your treat for tonight? hmm?" wooyoung said in a seductive tone as he played with san's hair.

"so this is what you were preparing for, hmm?"  
san asked. his hands making their way down wooyoung's body until they reached his hips.

"maybe."

"so how about you serve me the treat on your own?" san said brushing his lips against wooyoung's.

"sounds good to me."  
wooyoung pressed his lips against san's and started kissing him.

the simple kiss then escalated to a heated one when san brushed his tongue over wooyoung's bottom lip asking for entrance.  
the younger opened his mouth in absolute submission.

san shoved his tongue inside wooyoung's mouth, exploring his velvety insides not leaving any spot untouched.

seems like wooyoung ate strawberries after their dinner since san could taste the sweet flavour when he sucked on wooyoung's tongue.

he took the younger's bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked on it. 

"shall we take this to the bedroom?" san asked and the younger nodded.

the older lifted wooyoung such that his legs were wrapped around the older's waist and just like that, he took him to their bedroom.

while in the way, he kneaded wooyoung's thick thighs and his butt through the silk fabric while nuzzling his head in the younger's neck and taking in his citric scent.  
 _wait- did wooyoung switch his body care products from vanilla to citric scented ones?_  
nevertheless, san was loving it.

  
when they reached their bedroom, the first thing san did after putting the younger down was to turn him around and pin him roughly against the door.

wooyoung's back was pressed against san's chest in a way that he could feel the other's hard on against his butt.  
both of his hands were pinned beside his head.  
he turned his head around and chuckled.  
"you are oddly rough today..." he trailed off and moaned when san started leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"as much as i would like to wreck you right now, i also want to see what you have in store for me baby." the older released his grip he had on wooyoung.

"okay!" wooyoung clapped his hands. he seemed really excited.

the younger led the latter to a chair and made him sit down. his hands which were previously on san's shoulder were now slowly trailing down san's body.

"how about i give you a little show?" wooyoung said while he sat on his knees in front of san and caressed the older's thighs.

"sounds really pleasing." san said, his voice dropped down octaves low.

it didn't take wooyoung long to put on some sensual music and turn it's volume low so that it doesn't become disturbing.

he went over to san;  
his persona had totally switched now.

he sat on san's lap, back pressing against san's chest and then he started moving his hips to the music.  
he turned his head to the side so that he could kiss the older.

san roughly grabbed wooyoung's jaw while kissing him as his other hand gripped his hips tightly.

just as san was about to kiss wooyoung's neck, the younger moved away from the older's lap and stood up leaving san frustrated.

swaying his hips to the beat, wooyoung put his right leg up right beside san's head such that it was resting on the backrest of the chair on which san was sitting.

_wooyoung has always been flexible._

san caressed the younger's thighs and left kisses there, eyes still not leaving the younger.

wooyoung giggled and put his leg down. he made san stand up.

"why don't you strip me yourself?" the younger asked teasingly as he guided san's hand to the cloth belt of the silk robe.

san turned wooyoung around and placed his hands on his waist, his chin resting on the younger's shoulder.

his hands reached the belt of the robe and he loosened it.  
the fabric automatically slipped off the younger's smooth skin and fell to the ground.

_surprise after surprise, w_ o _oyoung had nothing but black lace panties on. (plus the garter on his thigh)_

_what's with all these black lacey outfits?_ san thought but again, he wasn't complaining.

wooyoung smirked and turned back, placing his hands around san's neck.  
"do you like it?" the younger whispered seductively in san's ear.

"i fucking love it. you are full of surprises baby. you're such a tease and now i just wanna fuck you senseless." san growled and lifted wooyoung off the ground and practically threw him on the bed.

  
wooyoung gasped at the sudden action and propped himself up on his elbows to see what san was doing.

"you've been such a tease, _kitten_. _daddy_ will teach you a good lesson." san said loosening his tie, taking it off and tying wooyoung's wrist together.  
the younger's eyes widened.

he won't be able to touch san and he knew how sexually frustrating that could be when san restricted the younger from touching him.

_it almost slipped out of wooyoung's mind that how much of a tease san can become sometimes._

san took the silk robe, which had previously fallen to the ground and shoved it inside wooyoung's mouth.

if that wasn't enough, san picked up the cloth belt of the silk robe and blindfolded wooyoung.

so neither could wooyoung touch san nor could he moan and to top it off, he was deprived of any sight.

_a total torture_ _._  
 _sweet torture._

wooyoung heard san shuffle around and just as he was about to squeak for san to notice him, he felt light touches against his neck.

his breath hitched.

san had picked up a rose from the vase and brushed it against the smooth skin of wooyoung's neck.  
he brushed and trailed the rose from his neck to his chest making the younger pant heavily.  
he stopped at his right nipple and brushed the rose against it.

the velvety texture of the petals added more to the heavenly pleasure.

wooyoung couldn't moan so all he could do was to produce muffled sounds.

san did the same to the latter's left bud and then he moved downwards.

he brushed the flower's petals against the younger's thighs driving him crazy in the process, the restraints adding on to the bittersweet torture.

the younger squirmed around and whined, making sounds through the cloth in his mouth but could hardly muster up anything.

"eager much huh? and what about the time when you were being a tease to me kitten?" san said as he put the rose aside and grabbed the younger's hair roughly.

he knew wooyoung liked it this way.

and even though san couldn't see it due to the blindfold, wooyoung's eyes rolled back in arousal experiencing this rough side of the older.

wooyoung heard the shuffling sounds again followed by the sound of a wrapper being ripped open.

san had torn the chocolate wrappers as he had an idea in his mind.  
the chocolate had already melted since it was summer time.

he spread the thick liquid on his fingers and smirked at the younger.

san started smudging the chocolate on all the sensitive spots on the younger's skin.

all the spots that he knew so well.

it was as if he was painting a blank canvas.

meanwhile wooyoung could do nothing but whine through the fabric in his mouth at his vulnerability.

when san was finished with marking all the spots, he removed the cloth from the younger's mouth and placed his fingers in front of the younger's mouth.

"suck kitten." and wooyoung complied, being the submissive one he is.

wooyoung hummed at the taste of the thick chocolate as he sucked the older's fingers, swirling his tongue in between the two fingers.

what a sight that was for san.

he retracted his fingers and sucked them himself to lick any left over chocolate which was also mixed with wooyoung's saliva.

he then started licking, sucking and biting all those sensitive spots that he had put chocolate on.

it was as if he was marking wooyoung as his own. he was sucking and biting the younger's skin, leaving love bites at each of his sensitive spots.

and as of wooyoung...,  
since his mouth was free now, he was moaning uncontrollably and squirming around.

"mhh~ daddy! y-yes feels s-so so good~"

san knew all of wooyoung's sensitive spots and had specially targeted them.

when san was done with devouring his 'treat', he stripped himself, planning to get on to the main action now since he had teased the younger enough.

he took off the blindfold from the younger's eyes and untied his wrists.

wooyoung's eyes took some time to adjust to the light and when it was back to normal, he saw san tracing his finger along the patterns of his lace panties.

what he didn't expect next was san ripping them off; literally tearing off the piece of clothing. 

_did a beast enter him or what?_ wooyoung just stared at the older in amazement.

all that was left on wooyoung's body now was the black _lace_ garter on his thick thigh which hugged him so tight.

wooyoung was so wet as his member was leaking with precum due to the torturing yet hot foreplay they had.

san spread wooyoung's legs roughly and got between them.

and there it was, wooyoung's pink whole clenching around nothing.

san scooped some more chocolate which was still left and applied it at the younger's entrance.

he licked his fingers and then started licking and flicking his tongue around wooyoung's entrance.

wooyoung fisted san's hair in pleasure while he pushed san's mouth against his hips.  
"~ah! f-fuck yes d-daddy just like t-that."

and in the process of eating out the younger, san pushed two of his fingers inside wooyoung's whole and started thrusting them in and out.

"mhm~ daddy...more~...w-want more"  
wooyoung said in between moans and pants.

he wanted san to be rough tonight which is why he had planned to tease the older.

san gave in to the younger's pleas and shoved four of his fingers inside wooyoung's wet hole.

"ah~ s-so good-d." wooyoung said making grabby hands and motioned san to lean down to him.

san complied and both of them got engaged in a hot kiss.  
san pinned wooyoung's hands beside his head, intertwining their fingers. the kiss was all tongue and teeth.

_a rough and hot makeout._

after a few minutes of their kiss, san went back to prepare the younger.

"san, you've fingered me enough, just fuck me already. i want you to be rough tonight." wooyoung demanded as he looked at san, his eyes hooded while san's eyes burned with lust after hearing the younger.

"rough huh? then i'll give you what you want kitten." san said, taking the hint that the younger was giving him.

san got off the bed and wooyoung knew exactly where he went off to.

san came back with handcuffs and a leather paddle.  
wooyoung gulped but also kept quiet since he was the one who asked for it.

_he thanked dear lord that their foreplay didn't include the other bdsm equipments otherwise he would have been left all frustrated while the older would only be teasing him sexually._

san cuffed both of wooyoung's hands together and smirked at him.

he made the younger turn around such that his face was pressed down on the mattress and his ass was up in the air.

san caressed and massaged the younger's asscheeks and all of a sudden he hit the younger's ass with the leather paddle which made wooyoung gasp.

the skin, after the rough and sudden hit, turned red when suddenly another harsh hit was received by the younger, then another and yet another.

the mixture of pain and pleasure was so much for wooyoung that he started sobbing in glee.

"ah~ d-daddy more...p-please! *another hit* ah-! y-yes h-harder daddy-! *another hit*"  
the younger shamelessly begged for more while tears left his eyes.

san leaned down and kissed his tears away.

the spankings continued until san was satisfied. the older was about to grab a condom when wooyoung interrupted him.

"d-daddy~ i want you inside m-me....without a-anything seperating u-us~!" wooyoung panted as he saw san halt his actions.

"woo, are you sure?"

"yes daddy."

san didn't need to be told twice.  
he brought wooyoung's hips closer and shoved his member inside the younger's entrance without any warning.  
the pain mixed with pleasure made wooyoung bite the sheets beneath them. his eyes rolled back at this overwhelming feeling.

san had taken him raw without a condom seperating them.  
the feeling of skin on skin was so so good.

it would be so wrong of wooyoung to say that he wasn't being fucked senseless into oblivion.

san rammed his length inside wooyoung while his hands gripped the latter's hips tightly; the pleasure was so overwhelming that wooyoung started crying.

"shit baby boy! you seem to get tighter everytime we do it." san said as he groaned at wooyoung's tightness. his eyes rolled back in pleasure when wooyoung clenched around his girth.

"y-yes daddy! only for y-you!...h-harder!" wooyoung moaned in response.

skin on skin, moans and groans mixed with squeaks and heavy pants. the air was so hot in the room.

"you are so hot and sexy baby. you always drive me crazy. i can never get enough of this ass...i can never get enough of you." san said as he slapped wooyoung's ass multiple times and thrusted at a very quick pace.

the younger couldn't even form a proper sentence and give a reply.  
san was making him see the stars.

each thrust drew a squeak or lewd moans from the younger.

san's thrusts became erratic and sloppy.  
he turned wooyoung to face him and shoved his length inside the younger again.

the thrusts started slow this time but san picked up pace after a while and started ramming in again.  
he lifted both of wooyoung's legs on his shoulder, kissed his thighs and made quick thrusts while he played and fumbled with the garter on wooyoung's thigh.  
at this new position san was able to hit directly and harder at wooyoung's prostate.

"oh god! yes r-right there daddy! f-fuck yes! d-don't stop!" wooyoung released a high pitched scream.

the thrusts were powerful enough to make the bed squeak.

"d-daddy i'm c-close!" wooyoung said in between his moans.

"fuck yes! me too!" san groaned as wooyoung clenched around him again.

san now thrusted at a slow rate but harder which made wooyoung's eyes roll back.

"d-daddy can i c-cum please?" wooyoung begged san to have his release as all this teasing had him frustrated.

"yes baby, cum!"

and with that wooyoung released all over his and san's chest while he panted heavily, coming down from his high. his hands were still above his head, cuffed together. wooyoung looked so wrecked.

the older was still chasing his climax as he thrusted inside wooyoung.  
the overstimulation was driving the younger crazy.  
after a few thrusts, san pulled out of the younger and brought the younger's face closer to his member.

wooyoung opened his mouth, tongue mindlessly poking out.

wooyoung looked totally wrecked. his face was flushed red and his hair was disheveled.  
he was looking up at san with his long eyelashes fluttering innocently against his cheeks.

_but innocent was such a wrong word to describe wooyoung._

the sight of the wrecked wooyoung was the last straw for san. he came, hard, on the younger's face. he pumped himself to give wooyoung all of him.

wooyoung licked his face, wherever his tongue could reach.

san licked the rest off wooyoung's face, tasting himself and kissing wooyoung afterwards, both moaning at the taste.

they seperated and collapsed down on the bed beside each other due to exhaustion.

san lifted himself a bit to uncuff wooyoung's hands.

he rubbed the younger's wrists to ease any pain from any possible bruises due to the tight grip of the cuffs.

"this was the best present i've ever got." san said as he stared at the younger's eyes and intertwined his fingers with wooyoung's.

"glad you liked it." wooyoung smiled as he faced san.

after a while when they gained their composure, they got out of their bed and changed the sheets.

both of them got in the shower together.

everything was going smooth until the bottle of shampoo fell down on the floor.

wooyoung bent down to pick it up while san was behind him as he stared at the younger's thick ass.

and it was a _long_ steamy night after that since they had had multiple rounds because of wooyoung having a nice ass (as san had stated but you didn't hear it from me) 

and as a matter of fact, wooyoung's ass was **_extra_** sore the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on wattpad & ig and don't feel shy to talk to me ;-)  
> wattpad: @/_rexkai_  
> ig: @/_rexkai_


End file.
